


Lip Service

by MidniteMarauder



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot, Rimming, Straight Boy Having Gay Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-01
Updated: 2007-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidniteMarauder/pseuds/MidniteMarauder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was definitely the tequila that made him do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lip Service

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1st "Bring Back the Porn Challenge" on Insanejournal in 2007. Just don't go looking for any plot because there isn't any. :)

_I'm straight, I'm straight,_ James thought over and over for the dozenth time that night, a litany against what, he wasn't quite sure, considering the fact that he was definitely enjoying the feeling of his best friend's tongue in his arse.

Yes, things were definitely bollocksed, he thought, but he blamed the American Muggle tourists they'd met the night before at a dance club just down the road from Sirius' new flat. Those damnable girls, who had introduced them to the joy (and subsequent hell) of tequila, and had been all too eager to demonstrate the various parts of the body from which salt might be licked, though he doubted they'd had _this_ scenario in mind at the time.

He'd awoken this early-July morning smelling of stale tequila, sticky with lime juice, dried saliva and come, and his arms wrapped around one of the girls whose name he hadn't been able to recall. Funny how a few hours and another bottle of tequila could completely turn one's world arse backwards. He grimaced at the unintended pun, and moaned aloud as Sirius flicked his tongue and pushed in deeper.

"You like it, don't you Prongs? Knew you would," Moony whispered in his ear and bit down gently on his lobe.

James' skin prickled with gooseflesh as Remus' tongue moved down his neck, lips grazing over his shoulder. Remus' voice was low and slightly hoarse, probably because a few minutes earlier, James had been fucking that mouth for all he was worth, Sirius behind him, his cock hard against James' lower back, murmuring in his ear.

"Go ahead, Jamie, fuck his mouth, he loves it. Yeah, fuck, that's it, oh, that's good. Go on, don't worry, he can take it, likes it rough. Been wanting to suck you off for ages, you know. Yessss, oh, that's so fucking beautiful. Go on, watch. Look at him."

And unable to resist, James had opened his eyes and watched: Watched his cock disappearing between Remus' swollen pink lips, re-emerging wet and gleaming in the low light of the room; Watched Sirius' hand tangling in his pubic hair and the other reaching below, just out of sight where it fondled his bollocks; felt Sirius' hips pressing against him, urging him to thrust faster, deeper. And Remus' mouth was so warm and, oh, so very wet….

"Fuck," he'd gasped, "gonna, gonna come."

"Oh, yes," Sirius whispered, his tongue flicking in and out of James' ear. "Fuck him, Jamie, fuck him harder."

Remus had reached out then and grabbed James' arse, pulling him closer and deeper, his tongue, soft and pliant against the underside of James' cock as his mouth tightened around him. He'd been so deep inside that Remus' nose had brushed against Sirius' fingers, and he came, his body shuddering as he threw his head back onto Sirius's shoulder and cried out, while Sirius had stroked his chest and held him up from behind.

"Such a good boy," Sirius had murmured into his neck, and Remus had risen from his knees, removed James' glasses and tossed them carelessly aside, and kissed him deeply. They'd all kissed, back and forth, and then Remus had led him slowly towards the bed, and pulled James up so they were kneeling face to face, cock to cock. Remus was still hard, and as he'd pulled James closer, wrapping his arms around his back, he'd felt his own cock starting to stir again. It had made him dizzy.

"No, stay on your knees," Remus had said when James had tried to push him backwards so he could lie directly on top of him. "You'll like this even better," he said, drawing him in for another kiss, his tongue delving deeply into James' mouth, tangling with his own.

He'd still been a little light-headed, but he'd obeyed, and he'd almost forgotten about Sirius, until he felt the lightly callused fingers on his arse, fingers splayed, thumbs circling gently at first, then slowly spreading him apart.

"Oh," Sirius had murmured, and James had jumped, biting Remus' lip, when he felt something soft and wet nudging against his hole.

"What?" he'd gasped. "What's he—"

Remus' arms around his back had tightened, and he bit him back gently, cutting him off. "Shhh. It's Sirius' turn now. Just close your eyes and enjoy it." And he leant in for another kiss.

James' head was spinning with post-orgasm fatigue and tequila. The room was full of the heady smell of sweat and sex and come – his come, he realised – and underneath was the faintest whiff of tequila and lime. He could feel himself trembling slightly, wondering how it had gone from a few messy, tequila-soaked snogs on a dare, to, well, to _this_.

_I'm straight,_ he thought again, burying his face in Remus' neck, his eyes closed, and his cock fully hard once again. Remus was right; it felt bloody amazing – as long as he didn't think too hard about how utterly exposed and depraved he felt. In his mind he tried to picture Evans, her pale breasts small but firm with a smattering of freckles across the top, nipples swollen hard and rosy pink like Remus' lips….

He stirred and realized that Remus was speaking again.

"—tastes good, fuck, Padfoot, never been able to see you like this before—"

Remus was watching Sirius over his shoulder, and now he could hear Sirius, humming and making faint slurping noises behind him. "Fuck," he mumbled, and his knees buckled.

Remus chuckled and shushed him, lowering himself to the bed and taking James and Sirius with him. "It's okay," he murmured as he pulled James on top of him. James groaned loudly as his cock rubbed against Remus', Sirius' tongue still pressed deep inside him, and oh, it was almost too much. His skin felt paper thin everywhere and ridiculously sensitive to the touch. Remus was kissing him again, moving slowly beneath him, thrusting up into him, and Sirius was pressing him down, fingers spreading him wide, lips and tongue sucking and licking. They were fucking him all over, his mouth, his cock, his arse, and now there were fingers, oh Merlin, Sirius' slick fingers pushing inside, filling him up and stretching him wider, his tongue still licking around the rim to soothe the slow burn.

He cried out and his entire body spasmed as Sirius did _something_, and his mind went blank as he buried his face once again in Remus' neck. He was dimly aware of a sudden warmth pressed against his back, and Sirius was pleading in his ear. "Please Jamie, please let me." He croaked out something that sounded like "nnnnggghhhh" to his own ears, and a moment later, Sirius was hoisting him up onto his knees, and his cock was pushing slowly into him.

"Oh, fuck! So fucking tight!"

It hurt, but it was an unusual kind of pain in that it somehow felt good, or maybe that was the hand on his cock stroking him, he couldn't really tell. He was drooling on Remus' chest, his hands gripping Remus' shoulders while Sirius fucked him, one hand holding him steady while the other jerked him off, muttering obscenities and growing more incoherent with every thrust.

He heard Remus gasp and felt him convulse beneath him, warm droplets spurting onto his chest and belly, and he realised Remus had been jerking himself off, watching Sirius fuck him. And then Sirius was coming, both hands on James' hips now, the only thing holding him up, his cries of, "oh, fuck, oh fuck," a litany of their own.

Sirius stilled and pulled out slowly, planting a kiss on James' lower back. James collapsed, but before he could do more than gasp a few feeble breaths, he was forcibly rolled over onto his back, and his half-hard cock was enveloped in wet warmth.

He opened his eyes and blearily peered down the length of his body. Sirius was between his legs and had James' cock in his mouth, and Remus was bending over him, licking at the sticky wetness on his chest and belly. He closed his eyes again, and then there were two tongues on his cock, then one mouth on his cock, one on his bollocks and then lower and, oh god, that tongue was there _again_. He half-heartedly tried to thrust his hips when Remus sucked particularly hard, but his efforts were unnecessary and he moaned as he came and came, his body wracked with spasms.

He lay there unmoving for what felt like hours, and felt the two of them crawl up beside him on the bed, one on either side of him. He cracked open his eyes when he heard a soft moan, and sure enough, they were propped up on their elbows, snogging across him.

"Merlin's balls, don't you two ever quit?" he asked, rubbing between his eyebrows and squirming a bit, finally aware of just how sore his entire body was.

Sirius pulled away and smirked. "Just showing you how the other half lives. But if you want to cuddle…. C'mon Moony." He rolled so he was half on top of James, arm across his chest, and squeezed.

"Oi!"

"I think we've worn him out," Remus observed, his mouth quirked in a half smile, lying down and throwing a casual arm across James' middle.

"Bloody poofs," James said.

"Awww, don't worry, Jamie. You can go back to fucking girls with big tits tomorrow," Sirius said, snuggling against James' chest.

"Bastard," James said, grinning wryly and smacking him on the back of the head. "Stop that. Your stubble's scratchy. Bloody hell, I can't believe I let you fuck me."

"You loved having me in your arse, y'wanker."

"Hmmph," James replied, pushing Sirius off him and turning on his side to face Remus, who smiled at him and closed his eyes, yawning. Sirius laughed and drew himself up behind him, resting his arm casually on James' hip.

As he was drifting off to sleep, he felt Sirius' hand slip off his hip and lazily cup itself around him. James felt his cock stir once again, and his last thought was that maybe he'd go back to being straight…

…in September.


End file.
